


Happily Ever After

by PrincessSelene04



Category: Unblemished Trilogy - Sara Ella
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Ky and Em are ridiculously in love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, do not read if you havent finished the series, takes place after the final book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: Em and Ky get the happily ever after they deserve.Starts right where the coda ends.
Relationships: Eliyana Ember/ Kyaphus Ryhen





	Happily Ever After

When I leave the Garden of Epoch, Ky is still leaning against the base of the tree trunk waiting for me. His eyes are closed and there’s a peaceful expression on his face, but once again, I know better than to believe he’s sleeping.

I quickly wipe away the happy tears under my eyes. With a soft smile on my face I slide down the tree and lean my head on his shoulder.

Ky doesn’t say a word. He doesn’t have to. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me close. I find myself leaning into him more, burying my face in his neck.

“Did you see him?” He asks, voice almost a whisper.

I don’t try to contain my surprise. I didn’t tell him why I wanted to come back to the Seventh and I thought I’d protected that area of my mind well. Maybe I was wrong. I shift my head off his shoulder and look for his two-toned eyes that always make my heart melt.

“How did you--?”

“I didn’t read your mind, Em,” he promises. “It was an educated guess.” Ky lifts a hand to tuck a loose strand of mocha hair behind my ear.

I sigh. “Yeah, I did.”

“And?”

“He looked happy, free. He was smiling, walking along the river.”

Ky’s lips pull up into a small smile of his own and he relaxed even more against the tree’s trunk. “Good. He deserves it.”

Joshua _did_ deserve it. He deserved to be happy and at peace after sacrificing his life for the Reflections, for his people, for me. He righted the wrongs he made. If he hadn’t given me the antidote to the elixir that made me forget Ky, then the Void would have taken over Ky and all would've been lost.

Man, do I miss him.

But he’s in a better place, and I couldn’t ask for anything more.

I look back at Ky. Pressing a quick kiss to his cheek I then extract myself from his warm embrace. I really didn’t _want_ to, but once we get back home to the Second’s palace, I can cuddle with him all I want. “We can get going now. Thank you for coming with me.”

He pushes himself off the ground and stands in front of me. One of his hands takes mine. “Anything for you, love.”

I know he means that.

He’d do absolutely anything for me, and I’d do absolutely anything for him.

I give his hand a squeeze and we walk to the nearest threshold. This one takes us back to the Sixth Reflection. From there we go to the nearest place in Oz that has a mirror and I teleport us through it to the floor length mirror in my chambers. 

Well, Ky stays with me a lot, so my suite might as well be ours. I honestly don’t know why we haven’t made it official. Half of his stuff is here and I wake up to his beautiful eyes looking at me with a twinkle in them almost every morning.

He walks across the room, takes the dagger off his belt, and sets it on the dresser against the wall before turning to me with a large grin on his face. Oh how my heart skips a beat when I see that look on his face.

 _We can make it official, if you want. I’ve been thinking about it for a bit, but didn’t want to push._ He tells me.

Damn, I forgot I stopped blocking him from hearing my thoughts when we left the Seventh. But okay, him not wanting to push me into moving too fast was sweet. Granted, could it really be considered moving too fast if he was already staying here?

 _Do you want to?_ I ask him. 

He moves closer to me, gently puts both his hands on my hips. I can’t help thinking about how perfect it feels to be in his arms like this. I’m almost positive he hears that thought, but am grateful he doesn’t say anything. If he did, I know I’d be blushing. 

“Of course I want to, Em,” he says aloud. “I wouldn’t have brought it up if I didn’t want to or if I thought we weren’t really ready yet. But you said it yourself. Well... thought it. I stay here almost every night anyway, things wouldn’t change all that much if I officially moved in.”

“You sure you want to live with me?” I tease. “I can be a real handful, you know.”

Ky rolls his eyes with a little laugh. “I’m very aware of that, Em. But you’re _my_ handful.”

Why does he always have to be so sweet? I may or may not have swooned a little bit. It’s a good thing his hands are on my hips to keep me steady. I wrap my arms around his shoulders anyway, drawing him closer until I can feel his breath on my cheek. My fingers play with the dark curls at the nape of his neck.

“So we’re moving in together?”

“It sounds like it,” He says.

I move up to my tiptoes and press my lips to his. Our kiss is soft and gentle and full of love. I truly can’t help loving him with all my heart. I never believed in other halves before, but I do now. Ky is a piece of myself I can’t imagine living without.

My lips move a little bit faster against his as I seek out more.

Much to my disdain, Ky pulls back enough that there’s space between our mouths. I don’t bother trying to contain my whine of disappointment. Or is it irritation? No, it’s a combination of the two. I want to keep kissing him.

“Calm down, Em,” he breathes. “I’m going to get the rest of my stuff from my room and bring it up, okay? I promise there’s more making out in our future.”

“I'm holding you to that.”

“I expect nothing less.” He kissed my forehead then let go of my waist and headed for the door. “I’ll be back soon.” He opened it but looked back at me before exiting with a wink. 

_You better be. I’m not done with you. Not by a long shot._

After that I heard nothing but his adorable laughter in my head.


End file.
